Puré de verduras
by Pitukel
Summary: Gaara tiene las verduras aborrecidas de por vida al comerlas todos los días al tener huerto en su casa cuando era pequeño, hoy día verá una nueva y muy sensual manera de volver a comerlas, incluso puede que vuelvan a gustarle como cuando era un niño, eso si, todo depende de ella y su forma de darle el puré que pretende enseñarle.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**- OoC **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon (casi)**

**-AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nunca se había considerado un hombre muy delicado a la hora de las comidas, los platos de pescado se los comía sin problemas, los de carne como si fuera beberse un vaso de agua, al igual que las legumbres. Pero con las verduras no podía.

Simplemente le era imposible comerlas, de niño lo hacía, se comía cualquier cosa que le echaran en el plato solo por recibir el halago de su madre al ser un niño bueno por comerse todo, pero cuando tu familia tenía un huerto gigante casero y todos los días prácticamente era comer vegetales los acababas aborreciendo.

Y eso precisamente le ocurrió a él.

No se los comía ahora cuando iba a casa de sus padres cuando era invitado por ellos aunque los hiciera su madre con todo el cariño del mundo, ni por supuesto los de su hermana cuando le invitaba ella.

Si se los comía ahora y en diminutas cantidades era solo porque las cocinaba ella. Su novia, si no, ni eso.

Era fin de semana y no tenía ganas de salir a comer fuera como solían hacer el Sábado, por no decir también que fuera hacía un frío increíble, la noche pasada había nevado y todo lo cubría un fino y nacarado manto de nieve.

Acostumbrado toda la vida a climas cálidos durante todo el año, este tiempo era mortal para él, no se acostumbraba a ese frío húmedo que te calaba los huesos ni aunque llevara ya seis años viviendo en Konoha.

Si entraba algún invitado en casa lo verían en ese momento tumbado acurrucado en el sofá bajo un par de mantas de pelo y frente al fuego, dejando solamente los ojos libres para poder ver la televisión.

Solo se le apreciaban cuatro pelos contados fuera de la manta de lo que era su cuerpo.

El delicioso olor de la cocina le abrió el estómago, las horas de las comidas desde que dejó su estado civil de soltero a chico con pareja eran increíbles.

El padre de ella poseía una franquicia de restaurantes por todo el mundo y él mismo se había encargado de instruirles en el negocio familiar, su novia había sido enseñada en el arte de la cocina por su padre, el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga. El rey de los fogones.

Y aunque a ella se le diera mejor la repostería, hecho por el que había engordado un par de kilitos desde que estaba con ella, no quería decir que en lo demás fuera peor, al contrario, todo le salía condenadamente delicioso.

Alimento que pasaba por sus manos lo convertía en un manjar.

Era la envidia del trabajo cada vez que llegaba la hora del almuerzo y abría la fiambrera que ella tan tiernamente le había preparado antes de que se marchara.

Y aun que no se lo dijera muy a menudo, ella sabía que se la comía que daba gusto al ver su expresión ante cada bocado y las veces que repetía. Y como no hacerlo, cada vez que se levantaba de la silla para echarse más comida al plato, le sonreía tan amorosa y dulcemente que le daban ganas de dejar el plato de lado y devorarla a ella en su lugar.

Una cortina de lacio cabello media noche le tapó parcialmente la televisión al estar frente a sus ojos, al alzar la vista se encontró sobre él el rostro alegre de su novia sonriéndole con infinita dulzura como era de acostumbrar.

-Es hora de comer, ya he servido la comida cariño.

Adoraba que le llamara así, se sentía en una burbuja de pura felicidad. No se imaginaba el día que le pidiera matrimonio, moriría de pura euforia.

-Comamos aquí.

-La sala de estar no es para eso.

-Pero en la cocina no hay calefacción. – Se sentó aún envuelto en ese capullo de mantas. –Hace frío.

-Tontín, no hace tanto frío, no seas exagerado. –Le pellizcó la nariz divertida. –Lo que pasa es que eres un friolero y un quejica.

Le frunció el ceño al oírla. Esa expresión solía intimidar a la gente de tal punto que se apartaban de su camino por la calle, pero a ella no le surgía efecto, al contario, sonreía el doble y se sonrojaba como loca.

Él no era un friolero, solamente no se acostumbraba todavía a ese clima tan dispar de su cuidad natal, nunca había vivido en persona lo que era una nevada sino era por foto, era normal.

Además, bien podría decirle a ella calurosa porque no veía muy normal con la temperatura que hacía fuera que solamente llevara una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo.

¿Es que acaso ella no tenía frío? Estaban a primeros de Diciembre.

Se negaba a salir de la caldeada sala para ir a la gélida cocina, no señor, se tragaría su orgullo pero recurriría a su arma secreta.

-Hinata. –Puso carita de pena, como un cachorro al ladear un poco la cabeza, ya era la tercera vez que él le suplicaba. –Por favor, comamos aquí.

La vio suspirar rendida para posteriormente sonreír con las mejillas rojas.

-Esta bien, tú ganas, traeré los platos aquí.

Sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente y oculto entre las mantas cuando ella se dio media vuelta, nunca fallaba eso, las tres veces que le había puesto ojitos conseguía lo que quería de ella, tal vez debería de pedirle sexo más a menudo con esa cara al ver que funcionaba tan bien.

No es que tuvieran problemas en eso, él mismo se encargaba de que no faltaran esos momentos de mutuo disfrute de vez en cuando, pero claro, siempre era bienvenido uno nuevo. O dos, tres y los que quisieran.

El taconeo de los botines de la peliazul le hicieron mirar hacía ella, cargaba con una bandeja hasta arriba con la que apenas podía ver el suelo por el que pisaba.

Por mucho frío que tuviera, no permitiría dejarle a ella sola todo el trabajo, por no mencionar que si por algún casual llegaba a caerse y hacerse daño no se lo perdonaría a si mismo en la vida.

Se levantó del sofá tras desliarse y le tomó de la bandeja los vasos con la bebida y el pan para quitarle peso.

-Gracias.

Le dio un piquito de improviso.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti al querer almorzar aquí.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes volviendo a echarse, esta vez sobre los hombros, las mantas y dejándole a ella espacio para sentarse.

Cuando estuvo a su lado en el mullido sofá, colocó frente a él un cuenco con una especie de papilla espesa de color verde con trozos de pan tostado flotando por encima. Ciertamente el color no era el más bonito del mundo para el ojo humano en una comida.

-Nena, ¿qué es esto? –Señaló con el dedo la comida frente a él.

-Como hace frío pensé que un caliente puré vendría muy bien para hacerte entrar en calor.

Ahí de nuevo otro ejemplo de lo mucho que le cuidaba, era imposible no quererla con las atenciones que le daba todos los días.

-¿Y por qué es verde?

-Que pregunta. –Tomó una cuchara y tragó cerrando los ojos en el proceso, una clara señal para el pelirrojo que le decía que la comida estaba mucho más que buena. Tomó su propia cuchara y fue a llevársela a la boca. –Es verde porque es puré de verduras.

Tan rápido o más como había cogido la cuchara la dejó de nuevo en el cuenco. Ya no tenía tanta hambre al saber de que era el puré.

Al verle dejar el cubierto con tanta rapidez en el cuenco y volver a cubrirse hasta las orejas con las mantas le llamaron la atención.

-¿No comes?

-Sabes que no me gustan las verduras.

-Normalmente cuando las cocino te las comes, ¿por qué ahora no?

-Porque haces poca cantidad, esto –Señaló su plato otra vez con mala cara. –Es enteramente de verduras.

-Lleva un poco de queso y carne de ternera.

-Me da lo mismo, lleva muchas verduras.

-Lo que hay que oír. –Se sentó correctamente, molesta, y siguió con su plato mientras veía la televisión ignorando por completo al pelirrojo y a su actitud tan infantil. –Que sepas que no pienso hacerte otra cosa para comer, si no te lo comes ahora, lo tendrás para la cena, desayuno y así hasta que te lo termines.

Pensaba replicarle pero ella le cortó antes al ponerle la mano en la boca y mirándole seriamente.

Era igual que su madre con sus hermanos cuando eran niños y ellos se negaban a probar bocado.

No estaba mintiendo cuando le decía que no comería otra cosa hasta que no se comiera eso, esa tenacidad en su mirada a parte de ser una de las cosas por las que se enamoró de ella, quería decir que nada le haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera poniéndole cara de perrito abandonado.

Estaba bastante jodido entonces.

Hinata se levantó al cabo de unos minutos llevándose sus cosas dispuesta a comerse una pieza de fruta como postre al terminar su parte, dejándole a él solo con el puré.

¿Y si lo tiraba por la ventana al jardín ahora que ella no estaba? No, no podía hacer eso, lo había hecho con cariño y queriendo ayudarlo con el frío, no podía tirarlo sin más, no cuando sabía que lo había hecho para él.

Seria cruel de su parte.

Maldita sea, si no fuera porque sabía que si lo tiraba la pondría triste, enfadada con él, decepcionada y sin dirigirle la palabra durante días lo haría. Y le dolía más su indiferencia hacía su persona que otra cosa.

Hinata entró de nuevo al salón sacándole brillo a una manzana, al mirarlo no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a las caderas dejando todo su peso en un solo pie. Se le había pegado eso de su hermana.

Esa pose solo hacía que se le pegara la camisa al cuerpo.

Sensual era la palabra correcta para describirla así frente a él.

-¿Aún sigue el plato entero? Gaara, por favor, come algo, dos cucharadas aunque sea.

-Sabes porqué detesto las verduras.

-Si, porque de pequeño las comías todos los días, pero eso no es motivo para dejar de comerlas, son importantes para llevar una buena alimentación. A mí me pasa lo mismo con el pescado y me lo como igualmente.

Miró fijamente el plato intacto sobre la mesa y luego a Hinata, no podía, no podía comerse eso, la simple idea de que lleve calabacín, berenjena, zanahoria o cualquier verdura le quitaba las ganas.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

Tras un corto silencio, bastante incomodo para él ante la nula reacción tanto de habla como de movimiento de la peliazul. Ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Y si jugamos a un juego?

-¿Jugar a que?

La vio respirar profundamente al mismo tiempo que su cara comenzaba a tomar el mismo color que su ardiente cabellera. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada aunque tímida tenía muy en el fondo cierta picardía.

-Toma una cucharada y lo veras por ti mismo cariño.

La miró un poco desconfiado, Hinata no era de las que engañaban para salirse con la suya como lo era su hermana Temari, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una trampa y que tras comerse una cucharada no pasara nada le obligara por la fuerza.

Aunque eso ultimo no tenia sentido porque era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

Pero le había llamado cariño, por lo general eso quería decir que le gustaría lo que tenía planeado.

Cansada del silencio de su parte volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres que te de yo de comer? –Se sentó pegada a él, con las caderas totalmente junto a las suyas e inclinada hacia su cuerpo. –Hazlo por mí.

Esta vez quien ponía cara de ternero era ella, y eso si que era verdad, no podía negarle absolutamente nada. Menos en semejante postura.

Si le pedía que se vistiera de mujer ahora mismo y con esa mirada lo haría sin dudarlo. Así que derrotado, asintió.

Tomó la cuchara que había dejado en el cuenco y se la acercó a la cara, aunque al principio ladeó un poco la cabeza como un niño ella hizo un puchero tan adorable e irresistible que cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

Cerró los labios al tener la cuchara dentro y tragó su contenido. Saboreó un poco descubriendo que no estaba tan malo como esperaba, para ser verduras estaba bastante sabroso.

Pero no se lo reconocería, no le daría el gusto de poder decirle "Te lo dije".

Al notarla moverse, abrió los ojos y observó como se desabotonaba el primer botón de la camisa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Otra más, di a.

Esta vez mirando el puré del utensilio, tragó de nuevo y otra vez Hinata se quitó otro botón tras verlo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por unos míseros segundos antes de volver a su inexpresiva mueca de siempre, ¿Estaría Hinata haciendo lo que él creía?

-Hina, ¿estas…?

-Shhhh, calla y come o no seguiré. –Le dio otro par de cucharadas y de igual manera se deshacía de otro par de botones. -¿Sabes que llevo un conjunto de ropa interior nuevo? Como a ti te gustan.

-¿Lencería fina de encaje?

Cuando le asintió no dudó por más tiempo, sacó las manos de entre las mantas a una velocidad inusitada para desabotonar lo que quedaba de camisa y ver si lo decía enserio, pero ella le dio un manotazo en cuanto rozó un botón con los dedos.

Sobándose la mano adolorida la miró ceñudo.

-Si quieres verlo tendrás que comerte el puré.

Por cuenta propia llenó la cuchara y se la comió, como esperaba la peliazul se deshizo de otro botón dejando al fin ver el comienzo de sus generosos senos a la vista para su deleite personal.

Sin pensar en las verduras se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, pero ella, en un toque de rebeldía y tortura dejó ese botón que ocultaba sus pechos y deshizo los del final de la camisa.

Sabía que deseaba verla, y ella no hacia más que aumentarle las ganas, se había levantado expresamente del sofá solo para eliminarse los vaqueros, y la maldita y puñetera camisa le tapaba las bragas.

Pensaba quejarse pero otra ver le cortó las palabras no con su mano, si no con su boca.

Lo pilló tan desprevenido que solo cuando le mordió el labio reaccionó, abrió la boca para ella y pudo saborear el dulce sabor de la manzana que no hace nada se había comido en su boca.

Mientras comenzaban una húmeda lucha de mutuo placer, las manos que antes aferraban ambos lados de su rostro serpentearon su cuerpo suavemente, quitando las mantas de por medio e introduciendo las manos por dentro de la camiseta.

Suspiró en el beso con los labios pegados a ella al sentir las largas uñas arañando sus abdominales.

Se dejó hacer cuando ella le alzó la camiseta y le dio tirones para que se la quitara, no lo dudó y la lanzó sobre su cabeza en algún lugar del suelo enmoquetado.

Para esto debía admitir que no tenía frío alguno.

Cuando se disponía a besarla de nuevo como momentos antes, lo detuvo con la mano.

-Primero el puré.

-A la mierda el puré nena, sabes que ahora quiero otra cosa.

Se acercó a su oreja, dejando sus pechos peligrosamente cerca de su cara al ladearse. Bendita tentación.

-Si no te lo comes, me levantaré y me iré.

Bajó más el rostro hasta rozar con los labios el grueso cuello. Él retuvo el aliento, apretándole los muslos anticipándose a sus movimientos.

Lamió fuerte y seguidamente mordió justo donde sentía su yugular, le gustaba que le mordiera donde fuera, adoraba el dolor de sus pequeños dientes maltratar su pálida piel, era el pequeño punto masoquista que tenía y ella sabía como sacarle buen partido.

-Hina –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole espacio de sobra para que le siguiera mordiendo y profiriendo un jadeo entrecortado. – Más fuerte, muerde más fuerte.

Le complació con un mordisco cercano a la clavícula dejándole la señal de los dientes y la zona enrojecida, y si lo conocía bien eso le había bastado para despertarlo por completo.

Se sentó sobre él mordisqueando la comisura de sus labios, ladeando la cabeza cuando él intentaba robarle un beso, tentándolo, y efectivamente. Retenido por los pantalones y la ropa interior estaba la creciente erección del pelirrojo.

-Tómate otra cucharada y seguiré.

Abrió por instinto la boca a la espera de una cucharada que no tardó en llegar, tras tragar, los dedos que le apretaban el pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, deshicieron el botón de sus pantalones y bajaron la cremallera con delirante sosiego.

Ayudándola, irguió las caderas y dobló las rodillas para que pudiera quitarle sin problemas los pantalones, los cuales terminaron junto a los de ella por algún lugar de la sala.

Sin la prenda, el calor que ella desprendía lo enloquecieron cuando se sentó de nuevo sobre su regazo, ella estaba ardiendo, lo sentía filtrarse a través de la escasa tela que los cubría.

-Quítate de una vez la camisa.

-No, sabes que tienes que hacer para eso.

Lo sabia, pero no podía esperar, no cuando le dijo que clase de ropa interior llevaba debajo.

Alzó la mano hacia el cuenco de puré dispuesto a comerse la dichosa cucharada, pero cuando estaba por tomarla Hinata puso las cosas difíciles.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de su miembro sobre los calzoncillos, ascendiendo y descendiendo con suma lentitud, por si fuera poco, sus dientes reclamaron otra vez su cuello, nublándole la visión por culpa de la negrura del placer.

Si hacía eso le ponía difícil la tarea de comer como Dios manda.

-Si… si haces eso no puedo comer bien.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su calido aliento en su oído.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – Estando ahí le mordisqueó el lóbulo al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la fricción de su mano.

No podía detenerse, no ahora.

-N…no.

Como buenamente pudo, alargó la mano y se llevó de manera temblorosa la cuchara a la boca.

Puedo tragar solamente cuando ella dejó sus movimientos para quitarse el puñetero botón que mantenía la camisa abrochada, cuando este estuvo quitado, puedo ver que en efecto la ropa interior era despampanante.

-Increíble… y pensar que ya no creía que pudieras ser más erótica… que iluso.

El maldito conjunto era totalmente blanco y para colmo con tela semi trasparente. O tenía pensado torturarlo desde esa misma mañana o era una coincidencia que vistiera así.

Fuera lo que fuera estaba encantado.

El bol se iba vaciando de contenido y por el contrario su libido subía por momentos, no sabía como había pasado pero nuevamente se encontraba con su boca siendo poseída por la de ella.

No le dejaba entrar en su boca ante la insistencia que ella ponía con la suya.

Que juguetona estaba la Hyuga, su actitud, sus caricias y su lengua se lo confirmaban.

No podía estar más excitado en ese momento, le gustaba ser el que mandaba en los momentos como este, pero amaba aun más cuando era ella quien decidía tomar el control, eran tan poco frecuentes que intentaba alargarlos lo máximo que podía.

Se sentía tan bien saber que ella disfrutaba a su total antojo de su cuerpo.

Con las manos podía contar las ocasiones en las que Hinata se volvía atrevida y le torturaba como ahora, su carácter tímido le dejaba pocas veces volverse como él catalogaba, una chica mala.

Jadeó su nombre sin remedio cuando una nueva fricción llegó a su falo con mayor intensidad.

Hinata mecía acompasadamente las caderas, en un falso coito, despacio pero sin detenerse, esa mínima velocidad era un autentico tormento, lo que daría por tomarla de la cintura, empujarla en el sofá y arrancarle la ropa para adentrarse en ella.

Pero intuía que si hacía eso se negaría a continuar, pero, deseaba con tantas ganas llegar a más.

Como si fuera sencillo tal como estaba, ya tenía ante su rostro una nueva cucharada. Era increíble como ella misma disfrutaba de las falsas penetraciones y mantenía la cuchara sin temblores y tan serena.

¿Cuánto le quedaba al puto puré para terminarse el plato? ¿Qué le había echado a él? ¿Media olla de la que había preparado esa mañana?

Puede que ella decidiera llevar el control, pero si no paraba de moverse así al final las cosas cambiarían a otro contexto. O se movía más rápido o él comenzaría a tomar las riendas, y la idea era cada vez más tentadora.

Ahora mismo lo que pensaba hacer tanto si a ella le parecía bien como si no, era quitarle el sujetador.

La acercó a su pecho y llevó sus manos al cierre del sostén.

¡Aleluya! Pudo quitárselo a la primera y no al par de intentos que solía necesitar, tal vez la práctica ya empezaba a dar sus frutos.

Dejó caer la delicada prenda al suelo, justo al lado de ellos, tras sentirlo deslizarse por sus dedos, apresó con urgencia esos pechos que se mecían, sensuales y excitados ante si.

Ella se arqueó suspirando de manera sensual y él disfrutó al contemplarla gozar de su cuerpo y sus caricias de forma lasciva.

-Hinata, por favor… -La suplica quedaba en el aire, pero sabía que ella comprendía de que hablaba.

-N…no, cállate.

Definitivamente esa no era su Hinata de siempre, pero estaba más que dispuesto a encontrarse con esta nueva faceta de su novia cada vez que decidieran hacerlo.

Lo que sentía ya no era frío, sino calor, su sangre corría hirviendo por sus venas, el sudor surcaba su piel, sus músculos se tensaban ante cada nuevo movimiento que ella producía.

Ni siquiera podía tragar saliva porque incluso le costaba respirar.

Eso quería decir que estaba cerca del clímax, iba a explotar.

Apretó sus pechos con fuerza en un intento de poder refrenarse a si mismo, no quería terminar así, quería hacerlo dentro de ella como debía ser, sentirse apretado y húmedo.

-Ga…Gaara… -Le estremeció que gimiera su nombre en su oído con la voz entrecortada y ronca. – Oh Dios, Gaara.

Siguió jadeando en su oreja sin saber lo que eso le afectaba.

¿No sabia que le estaba volviendo completamente loco? Sus gemidos al oído, sus pechos rozándose con su torso fogosamente, las uñas clavadas en su espalda y el constante roce.

Cualquier hombre en su lugar ya habría perdido el autocontrol, él se merecía un premio por no haberlo perdido aún.

El puré ya había pasado al olvido para él, lo importante era esa sensación de ardor en el vientre que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

La sien le palpitaba, apenas podía mantener la cabeza en su lugar, por lo que la dejó reposar en el posabrazos del sofá. Cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Conteniendo el aliento, esperó al clímax apretándole los muslos y alzando sus caderas para mejor frotamiento. Pero este no llegó.

No sentía los maravilloso jadeos de Hinata en su oído, ni sus grandes pechos pegados a sus pectorales, la fricción había desaparecido pero no el peso de la peliazul sobre su miembro.

Al abrir los ojos pesadamente se encontró la dulce y en parte traviesa sonrisa de Hinata dirigida a él.

Lo besó tiernamente, él no correspondió porque seguía pillado por la situación, no sabia que hacer. Ella se separó y restregó sus narices como un esquimal.

-Muy bien Gaara . – Se levantó de encima de él para recoger su ropa. -¿A qué no ha sido para tanto el puré?

-_¿Puré? ¿Y que mierda me importa el puré ahora?_

La vio acercarse de nuevo a su rostro, contenta y risueña.

-He quedado con tú hermana esta tarde así que voy a prepararme. –Le devolvió el piquito que él le obsequió antes de comer. – Recoge y lava tú parte.

La perdió de vista al verla doblar la esquina de la puerta rumbo a las escaleras del pasillo. Al verse solo fue cuando la lucidez pareció querer llegar a su cerebro de nuevo permitiendole comprender que había pasado.

¡Le había engañado como a un bobo! ¡Había conseguido que se comiera el maldito plato de puré de verduras y ponerlo cachondo a la vez en menos de quince minutos.

Hinata era una mujer maldita y deliciosamente retorcida si quería, lo acababa de ver en su propia carne.

Se miró a si mismo aún tumbado en el sofá, tenía la piel pegajosa del sudor al igual que el pelo pegado a su frente, su cuerpo seguía ardiendo, pero lo que se llevaba la palma era esa erguida y dolorosa erección que seguía dura como un mástil e insatisfecha.

Se levantó la prenda para verse, estaba más hinchado que una pelota de playa y más duro que una viga de acero.

Incluso los calzoncillos estaban manchados del líquido preseminal, lo había dejado a punto la muy maldita. Incluso le dolía el pene de lo rígido que estaba al moverse.

De sopetón de sentó en el sofá con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin importarle el dolor, ¿Acababa de decirle que había quedado con su hermana? No, no podía irse, no podía marcharse así como así y no la dejaría por nada del mundo salir de casa.

-¡Hinata! –Se levantó apresuradamente tropezando con sus propios pies, olvidando la ropa, los platos y el estado en el que se encontraba, pero era más importante llegar a ella cuanto antes - ¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Has parado cuando estaba a punto! ¡HINATA!

Ahora sí que odia definitivamente las verduras.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro One-shot de mi cosecha, este es bastante, que bastante, muy corto en comparación con lo que escribo normalmente.**

**Esta idea por difícil de creer se me ocurrió hace más de un año y medio.**

**La verdad es que ya no se que One-shot de la lista escribir (en mi perfil), tantos son que no sé por cual decidirme, así que me tomará algo de tiempo publicar otro por lo indecisa que soy ^^U**

**Bueno como siempre me gustaría que por un pequeño review me dijerais los fallos que veáis al leer o vuestra opción por pequeña que sea.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
